


Talk Dirty To Me

by GutterChurl



Category: Jrock, UNiTE - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutterChurl/pseuds/GutterChurl
Summary: Yukimi was one of the most successful phone sex workers in Japan… until recently. Ever since Sana came along, Yukimi has been attracting less and less attention from potential clients. Will Haku, a young and desperate man, change that?





	Talk Dirty To Me

Yukimi sighed, staring at his phone screen and waiting for someone to call; something he was growing tired of doing. It had been two long and tedious weeks since anyone had called him for phone sex, and he knew exactly why; Sana. About a month ago, men would see Yukimi’s picture on the company website and practically fall in love, but since Sana’s arrival, that was no longer the case. His purple and cream hair was just more captivating than Yukimi’s brown hair. He was imaginative when it came to certain aspects of his appearance - for example, his purple and blue eye contacts - whereas Yukimi opted for simplicity. Perhaps the most interesting part of Yukimi’s beauty regime was the tasteful mixture of silver and black eyeliner, however it was apparently no match for Sana’s charms. It made him feel inadequate that everyone who had once adored him could just forget about him so quickly after seeing another good-looking man.

Yukimi heard a patterned knock at his door. The phone sex workers didn’t often disturb each other on the job, so this came as a surprise.

“Yes?” he called out.

“Heya, Yukimi,” replied Lin, one of the other phone sex workers, as he opened the door and let himself into the other’s room. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m alright,” answered Yukimi in a less-than-convincing tone. His voice was closer to a sigh than anything.

“You sure? You haven’t really been talking to people much lately. Is something wrong?” questioned Lin, twirling a lock of blond hair around his finger… at least, it was blond for now. Whatever colour (or colours) Lin had in his hair never lasted long. One day it was red, the next day it was pink. He’d even had it white, blue and green at one point, but it only stayed that way for three days.

“Oh, I’m fine, it’s just…” Yukimi exhaled deeply. “…ever since that Sana joined, no-one calls me anymore. I know I shouldn’t be getting jealous like this, it’s pathetic, but I’m not earning any money. It’s all very well and good that he’s doing so well so soon after joining, but I need to pay my bills somehow.”

“Hmm…” hummed Lin, looking up at the ceiling and sucking on his top lip, trying to come up with a solution. When he thought of one, he snapped his fingers and shot a smile at Yukimi. “…I may be able to help.”

“Really?” asked Yukimi, his eyes lighting up with hope.

“Mm-hm. I know a guy named Haku who broke up with his boyfriend a couple months ago. Ever since, he’s been feeling kinda lonely,” explained Lin. “If I told him about you, I’m sure he’d be interested.”

“Mm, I don’t know. The way you put it, he sounds kinda… desperate.” Yukimi’s cheeks reddened as he tried not to sound offensive when talking about Lin’s friend. “Is one call from him really gonna be worth it?”

“Hey, it might make all the difference. It might not be just one call,” suggested Lin, cocking an eyebrow as his smile grew wider.

“Yeah, but Lin…”

“My offer’s there, Yukimi. Take it or leave it.”

“Fine,” Yukimi agreed somewhat reluctantly, prompting a cocky laugh out of Lin. As much as he longed for someone to call him, he wasn’t sure if this Haku would have the best motive. He came to the conclusion that it wouldn’t be so bad, considering he was rather desperate himself, and he wasn’t sure if this made him feel better or worse about his situation. Besides, Yukimi had definitely had stranger people to deal with in the past. Somehow, hearing about an unusual kink or fetish seemed even more bizarre to him when the person describing it wasn’t directly in front of him - perhaps because the experience felt more detached - but if he could put up with that, he could put up with desperation.

 

“Come on, come on, pick up…” Haku whispered hopefully to himself, drumming his fingers impatiently against his thigh.

“What?” came the voice on the other end of the phone. The voice sounded exasperated and belonged to his ex-boyfriend, Shiina Mio, or Mio, as he was usually called.

“Mio, c… can I see you sometime soon?” asked Haku, unsure whether he felt more optimistic or pessimistic.

Mio sighed heavily. “For the last time, no! I am not getting back together with you, Haku.”

“Why not?” asked Haku, the feelings of optimism leaving him as soon as he heard Mio’s voice.

“I’ve told you a million times, but you don’t listen! You’re too clingy!” shouted Mio, the lack of patience abundantly clear in his harsh tone.

“But Mio, I just want you back,” replied Haku.”

“See? This is exactly what I am talking about.”

“But, Mio…”

“Goodbye, Haku. Don’t call me again,” ordered Mio before hanging up.

Haku stared at his phone for almost a full minute after the conversation (if it could even be called that) had ended. He was almost completely unaware that his gaze was still fixed on the screen. He was too lost in thought to realise anything that was going on in the real world, so hearing his doorbell ringing startled him, causing him to visibly flinch. Feeling lazy and upset, he dragged his body off the sofa and trudged to the front door. Upon opening it, he saw his friend smiling in a way that Haku could only perceive as condescending.

“Hello, Lin,” greeted Haku unenthusiastically.

“Hey! How are you?” asked Lin, instantly regretting his question. He knew that whatever answer came from Haku would not be a positive one.

“How do you think?” questioned Haku sarcastically, his voice still carrying the weight of his depression.

“Haku, don’t be like that,” replied Lin, walking into the other’s hallway as Haku shut the door behind him. He didn’t lock it, and his hand was firmly fixed on the door handle, as if he was going to open it again and kick Lin out the next second. “I might be able to cheer you up a little!”

“How?” asked Haku, feeling as if he was setting Lin up for a punchline to a joke.

“Well, Haku, once you find your manners and offer me a drink, I’ll tell you.”

Haku walked into the kitchen at a slow pace and opened the fridge door as Lin walked in with him and sat down in a chair.

“Nah, nah, nah. You know that’s not what I want,” informed Lin as he saw Haku proceed to take a can of cola from the fridge. Realising his error, Haku handed Lin the last beer he had. “Thanks,” said Lin as he opened the can.

“Alright, so… how are you going to cheer me up? That is, if you even can cheer me up?” asked Haku.

“Oh, have a little faith, man! You should be grateful I’ve even come here,” chided Lin. “I know you’ve been upset lately over losing Mio, but I know someone who might be able to make you feel better. He’ll make you feel less… alone.”

“Why, has this guy been through a similar sort of thing?” questioned Haku.

Lin chuckled. “Mm, that’s not exactly what I meant. I meant he’ll make you feel as if someone’s close to you again.”

Haku raised an eyebrow at the other man, who was sipping his beer with a sly smile. “What are you getting at, Lin?”

“Well…” began Lin before setting his beer down on the table beside him. “…he works with me.”

“Oh.”

Lin’s smile grew wider as he waited for Haku to realise what was meant by his revelation.

“Oh!”

Lin laughed, amused by the expression of surprise on Haku’s face. “So, do you want me to show you a picture of him?”

“Lin, I don’t know about this. I’m not judging you or your friend, but to me, the idea of phone sex has always seemed a little… off,” admitted Haku. “I mean, isn’t it a little weird to hear someone telling you they think you’re beautiful and they’re touching themselves thinking about you when they don’t even know what you look like?”

“Hmm… didn’t think this would be so new to you,” replied Lin.

“What do you mean?” asked Haku.

“Well, didn’t you and Mio ever do phone sex? Don’t lie to me, Haku.”

“No!”

Lin laughed again, noticing that Haku’s surprised facial expression had shifted to one of annoyance. It made him feel slightly cruel, but he always found it entertaining making Haku squirm. “Come on, don’t be angry. Just… give him a chance, okay?”

“Lin, I’m not doing this, so you may as well just give up,” said Haku stubbornly, motioning to the door. Lin, however, was too distracted by his phone to notice, swiping through photos until he found one of Yukimi.

“Don’t say you won’t do something when you don’t even know what’s on offer,” said Lin, showing Haku the picture. His eyes widened with a mesmerised glint upon seeing it; Yukimi was undoubtedly one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen in his entire life. He looked different to Mio; more toned-down in his style, but still strikingly attractive. His hair was light brown and brushed his shoulders. His eyes were large and somewhat childish, made even more enchanting by the grey contacts in them. He was a mixture of cute and sexy, which excited Haku. Cute enough to seem submissive, yet sexy enough to know what he was doing. To Haku, there was no better combination.

“You like?” asked Lin.

“Umm… I mean, yeah, but…” began Haku before being interrupted by his friend.

“Excellent! I’ll give you his number,” stated Lin, producing a pen from his jeans pocket and promptly writing down Yukimi’s phone number on a notepad on the table beside him. Haku glanced at the notepad, then at Lin.

“Lin, are you…”

“You’d better call him, or else he’ll be very upset! I will be, too. Well, see ya!”

Lin airily strode to the front door before suddenly turning around and hurrying back to the notepad.

“You forgot something?” asked Haku.

“Mm-hm,” hummed Lin, scrawling some more on the notepad before returning to the front door and letting himself out. Without so much as waving goodbye, Haku observed the notepad to see that Lin had changed the zeros in Yukimi’s phone number to hearts. _Typical Lin,_  thought Haku, shaking his head.

 

Later that night, something happened that hadn’t happened in far too long; Yukimi received a phone call. Delighted, he picked up the phone and spoke.

“Hello, there,” he said in a sultry tone. He’d mastered that voice through years of working as a phone sex worker, but it felt almost awkward to use after two weeks of being ignored.

“Umm… hey,” came the nervous voice on the other end. “Are you… Yukimi?”

“Sure am, sweetheart. What’s your name?”

“Haku.”

Haku. Yukimi had heard that voice recently before. He paused for a moment as he tried to remember where from.

“Yukimi?” asked Haku.

“Oh, sorry, Haku… I was just… thinking,” answered Yukimi, remembering that he had heard the name from Lin earlier that day.

“What were you thinking about?”

“You, baby. I was thinking about you, and what I’d like you to do to me,” responded Yukimi. Of course, he wasn’t really, but he had to say something. Besides, if he wasn’t thinking about that before, he certainly was now. It was impossible for him to know what Haku actually looked like, but Yukimi had become accustomed to imagining a face based on the voice. He liked Haku’s voice; it wasn’t particularly interesting and had no unique quirks, but it sounded passably attractive nonetheless.

“Oh, yeah? What __do__ you want me to do to you?” asked Haku as he began to feel a familiar warmth in his groin.

“I want you to touch me, Haku,” answered Yukimi in a needy tone, sliding his hand into his underwear and brushing his hardening length with his fingertips. “I’m touching myself right now and pretending it’s you.”

Haku doubted what Yukimi was saying was true, but he didn’t question it aloud. The idea of phone sex seemed just as odd now as it did before he called Yukimi, but it was too late to turn back now. Besides, even if he was a little unsure, he was enjoying himself. He missed feeling appreciated, and if seemingly false lust was the best he could get, then he would take it.

“Mmm…” Yukimi moaned into the phone, feeling more aroused by the second. He was already fully erect; it didn’t take much to get Yukimi going, especially as he had missed this so much. This was what he needed, and, even if Haku was dubious, Yukimi never lied about what he did. He didn’t like sex to feel contrived in any way whatsoever.

Haku thoroughly enjoyed hearing Yukimi’s moans. It just added to the sensuality, making him feel even more desired. The harder Yukimi became, the more satisfied it made Haku, which was exactly what they both wanted out of this. “You like touching your dick for me?” he asked.

“No, baby, I’m not touching it; you are.”

“Does it feel good?” asked Haku, now doing to himself what he longed to do to Yukimi.

“Oh, yes, Haku… oh, Haku…” answered Yukimi in a breathy voice, applying one of his favourite techniques; saying the other man’s name. It worked just as intended; Haku felt what Yukimi was saying as if he was right there next to him. Yukimi knew exactly how stir feelings of lust in the people who called him, seemingly adapting to the subtleties in their words as if he knew everything someone wanted from him just by hearing them speak.

The two stayed almost silent for a few seconds, occasionally filling the emptiness with faint moans. Haku had a lot he wanted to say to Yukimi, but was too nervous to say anything, so he continued to touch himself without speaking, his movements gradually becoming more vigorous.

“You okay, Haku?” questioned Yukimi.

“Yeah, I just… I want to talk. I want to say what I want to do to you, if you’d let me?”

“Of course I’ll let you. That’s all I want right now, is to hear you speak. I want you to tell me what you want.”

“Okay… I… I want to…” stammered Haku. His relationship with Mio was sexual as well as romantic, so sexual pleasure was not an alien concept to him, but he’d never imagined just speaking to someone without being near them could be so stimulating. He was almost lost for words, out of unfamiliarity as well as nervousness.

“It’s okay, Haku, don’t be shy. You know I can handle anything you’ve got for me,” assured Yukimi seductively. He didn’t even need to speak like that anymore - he already had Haku ensnared in desire - but he saw no reason to stop now.

“Okay. I want… to put my dick in your mouth.”

“Mmm, I bet it tastes so good…”

“And I want you to moan like that while you suck me,” said Haku, pumping himself fast and imagining Yukimi’s lips around him. Yukimi moaned in response, making it easier for Haku to fantasise. He licked his lips loudly enough for Haku to hear, adding to the sensation. Even though he was only using his hand, it actually started to feel like a blow job. Just knowing someone else was sharing this with him was now enough for it to feel less distant; more as though he was actually engaging in an intimate sexual act instead of just seeking another way to get off and feel less alone. The longer he experienced this, the more real it felt.

“Mm, does this feel good, Haku?” asked Yukimi, feeling closer to climaxing. “Do you like my lips around you?”

“Fuck, yes…” Haku’s voice trailed away into a soft moan as precum trickled down his cock.

“Do you want me to use my tongue as well?” asked Yukimi.

“Yes, Yukimi, please!” Haku practically begged.

“Good, because I love using my tongue. I love licking up what leaks from you as I please you. I’m so hungry, Haku! Please, feed me,” Yukimi moaned, sounding even more desperate than he did earlier that day.

“Yukimi, baby, I’m gonna cum,” said Haku, his words followed by a series of rapid breaths as he arched his back and spilled his semen out onto his fingers which were still wrapped tightly around his member. His toes tingled and curled, which was rare for Haku. Yukimi must have had some sort of gift to make Haku feel so ecstatic.

“Mmm, Haku, yes! It tastes so good!”

Haku panted slowly as he came down from his intense pleasure high. His body felt weak and used, and it was the best he’d felt in a long time.

“Mmm, did that feel good, Haku?” asked Yukimi.

“Yes… so good…” answered Haku, still breathing heavily.

“I’m glad you liked it so much. You’ll call me again, won’t you?”

“I’ll probably call you again tomorrow, Yukimi. You’re just so addictive.”

Yukimi giggled, touching himself more slowly and less energetically now. “I’m looking forward to it. I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you.”

“Good, because you’ll be hearing a lot more from me from now on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got into UNiTE last year. The first song of theirs I listened to was Ice, and I loved it! I was a little surprised to hear the rest of their music because most of it is much more happy and upbeat than Ice, but I was in no way disappointed. I think that, as well as some other bands/musicians, UNiTE epitomise what oshare kei is supposed to be about.  
> Songs I would recommend:  
> Ice (because it’s the song that got me into UNiTE in the first place): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EpoW6bhlbjA  
> Mugen Pixel (because it’s my happy song! The part right before the final chorus just fills me with so much energy ^_^): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hbo4yC-CrvM  
> World Wide Wish (because it’s probably my favourite UNiTE song. One of their heavier songs): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t4-QZsigoYQ  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fic! ^_^


End file.
